List of fictional brands
See also List of fictional beverages. Food and drink Store-brought food and drink * Alamo Beer - King of the Hill * Aunt Tootie's Pot Brownies - Mad Magazine * Big Top Beer - "Sanford & Son" & "Mama's Family" * Bud Dry Ice - Mad Magazine * Buzz Cola - The Simpsons * Canoga Beer -''Roseanne'' * Chef Retardee -parody of Chef Boyardee, Mad Magazine * Duff Beer - The Simpsons * Enchiladitos - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Farburg Burger Bones - Catdog * Flying Blue Magic Dog's Mega-sucky Microbrew - Mad Magazine * Harry Potter's Enchanted Potato Chips - Mad Magazine * Heffershessenheisenbrausendeuselbach, play on german beers, Mad Magazine * Jolly Olly Ice Cream - Hey Arnold * Kelp Nougat Crunch Bar - Spongebob Squarepants * Kilgore's Maple Syrup - Rugrats * Livermush Ale - Mad Magazine * Luna Tuna - Kenan & Kel * Metto Yellow - various sitcoms * Mocha Cola - Drake & Josh * Mountain Fizz - Drake & Josh * Pasture Puppies/Puffies - Rocko's Modern Life * Pawtucket Patriot Beer - Family Guy * Poop (cola, chocolates, etc.) - Invader Zim * Powdered Toast - Ren & Stimpy * Puke Puffs - Mad Magazine * Purple Flurp - Jimmy Neutron * Sam Adams Bargain Stout - Mad Magazine * Sam Adams Nuclear Winter Lager - Mad Magazine * Seanut Butter - Spongebob Squarepants * Shasa Soda - altered "Shasta Soda" - various sitcoms, The X-Files * Slurm - Futurama * S'more Schnapps - South Park * Snickles - parody of Skittles & Snickers, Full House * Sluggo Cola - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Squinty Pete's Backwash Brew - Mad Magazine * Tasty Wheat - The Matrix * Vanilla Weasels - Oreo styled cookies. Full House * Yahoo Soda - parody of Yoohoo. Hey Arnold * Zazz Beer - Metalocalypse Cereal *Branimaniacs - Animaniacs *Cheaties - Mad Magazine *Chester "O"s - The Fairly Odd Parents *''Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs '- Calvin and Hobbes '' *Chocolate Meatloaf Crunch - The Amanda Show *Chunky Puffs - Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Invader "O"s - The Fairly Odd Parents *Kelpo - Spongebob Squarepants *Mammal "O"s - The Amanda Show *Snap Crackle KABOOM! -''The Amanda Show'' *Sugar Frosted Milk - Ren & Stimpy *Timmy "O"s - The Fairly Odd Parents Pet food * Billy Jack Dog Food - Firesign Theatre * Bow Wow Biscuits (Dog Biscuits) - Three Stooges * Doggy Downers - Saturday Night Live * Fixed Income Fixins' -Food for cats & senior citizens, Mad Magazine * Kanine Krunchies - 101 Dalmations * Kitty Krispies - ''Full House'' * Pretty Kitty Cat Food - Ren & Stimpy * Puppy Uppers - Saturday Night Live Nutritional supplements thumb|right|Vitameatavegamin "for health" * Bear-it-all - A stress relief beverage (alchohol), Roseanne * Buck-u-Uppo - P.G. Wodehouse's Mr Mulliner stories * Colon Blow - A high-fiber breakfast cereal in Saturday Night Live * Jamitol - A stress releiving pill in Saturday Night Live * Jollop's Concentrated Lactobeef Tablets for Travellers - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Maltogene - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Nutrax nerve tonic - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Ortho-pure Procreation Pills - The Running Man film * Teamocil - A supplement to improve teamwork featured in Arrested Development. It was discontinued and replaced by Groupug and Bondat. * Vitameatavegamin, a nutritional supplement that incidentally contains a high proportion of alcohol - I Love Lucy * Weightgain 4000 - South Park Hair, hygiene, and beauty products * Beautee Soap - The Hucksters, 1947 film. "Love that soap!" * Blue Moon Shampoo - The shampoo which Madelyn Hayes is spokesperson of in Moonlighting * Bronzoluxe Creme - Harvey Birdman * Bug Brite Toothpaste - Kids Next Door * Command Purpose Condoms - Strangers in Paradise * Cookie - D - oughderant - Mad Magazine * Crelm Toothpaste - Monty Python's Flying Circus * Dapper Dan Pomade - O Brother * Dazzledent - toothpaste, The Seven Year Itch, 1955 film. "Stay kissing sweet" * Dead Cat Soap - Firesign Theatre * Demoxonil - The Simpsons, hair-growth formula which Homer uses in episode 'Simpson and Delilah' (parodying real American hair-growth product 'Monoxodil') * Denham's Dentifrice - toothpaste - Fahrenheit 451 * Deo - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, a deoderant revealed to make people smell worse * Dibbler's Homeopathic Shampoo - Discworld * Double Passion perfume - 1952 film Dreamboat * Dr. Flimflam's Miracle Cream - Futurama * Everfresh Shaving Cream - G.I. Joe * Foggy Mountain Soap, a brand that was advertised on a 1966 episode of The Beverly Hillbillies by Granny and Jed, with Lester Flatt and Earl Scruggs providing the music for the commercial. * FOP Pomade - O Brother * The French Stuff - Harvey Birdman * Glint (Dmitri Petrovich's toothpaste that he eats) - Backyard Baseball 2005 * Glisten (George Sr.'s favorite toothpaste) - Arrested Development * Hair Remover - Three Stooges * Lather, Rinse, Obey - Doctor Drakken's brainwashing shampoo and cranium rinse - Kim Possible * Lover Soap - Stranger in a Strange Land * The Lung Brush - Saturday Night Live * Mere and Stingbat's Herbal Wash (with herbs!) - Discworld * Miracle Salve - A phony skin treatment sold by Opie Taylor and his friends on a famous Andy Griffith Show episode * Ocean Breeze Soap (Slogans include: "For people who don't want to stink", "It's just like taking a cruise, only there's no boat and you don't actually go anywhere", and "It gets you clean") - The Muppets Take Manhattan * Oderono - deodorant The Who * Oops, I Crapped My Pants! - adult diapers. Saturday Night Live * Oro-dent electric toothbrushes - Seinfeld * Palmoral (sun block) - "Remember - If it isn't Palmoral, you're gonna get cancer" - South Park * Penetroleum hair oil- 1952 film Dreamboat * Pfffft - deodorant (?) hawked by Ernie Kovacs as German disc jockey Wolfgang Von Sauerbraten * Private Lady- pads Are You There God? It's Me * Pubic Pride - anti-crabs shampoo - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Robo Fresh - Futurama * Rinse 'n' Run Scalp Tonic (with extra herbs!) - Discworld (parodies Wash & Go shampoo/conditioner) * Sex Panther - Anchorman * Short 'n' Curlies - "Saturday Night Live" - Pubic Hair Shampoo * Sonky's Preventatives - Discworld condoms (a genericised brand, as in "a packet of sonkies") * Sparklene Mouthwash - produced by the Zum Corporation in Marvel comics * Spurt Toothpaste - Looker * Super Lip (Ladies's Depilatory) Putney Swope * Soul Glow - Coming to America * Toothpaste - The Toothpaste Millionaire * Woomba, the little robot that cleans your lady parts - Saturday Night Live * Wuvs Diapers, a Parody of Luvs diapers. - Simpsons * Cherokee Hair Tampons - South Park * TurboLax (Laxative "for fast effective relief") - Dumb and Dumber Clothing lines/brands * Club Banana - Kim Possible * Bad Idea Jeans - Saturday Night Live * Bamboo Boogie Boots - Futurama * Base 5 - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Binco - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Blackbury Boots - "If it's a boot, it's a Blackbury!" Johnny and the Dead * Bleu Jeans - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Boggi's - Discworld * Cloven Hind Jeans - Saturday Night Live * Derelicte - Zoolander * Didgeridoos - Magic: The Gathering (Unglued series) * Didier Sachs - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Farley's Fashion Footwear - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Flares - Strangers with Candy * Gess - from a Bruce Baum sketch on Comic Strip Live! * Giorgio Armonster - Futurama * Gordon Gartrail - The Cosby Show (named after one of the show's staff writers) * Hadley & Wyche British Toothpaste - Saturday Night Live * Happy Berry - Gokinjo Monogatari * Huskeroos - Weeds * Jewess Jeans - Saturday Night Live, a parody of Jordache. Announcer: "You don't have to be Jewish to wear them." Gilda Radner: "But it wouldn't hurt!" * Lightspeed Briefs - Futurama * Mad Mod - Clothing brand owned by former Teen Titans villain The Mad Mod in DC Comics * Manslip Collection - A men's underwear brand in comics by Ralf König * Missile Gap - trendy clothing store in Larry Gonick's Attack of the Smart Pies * Mom Jeans - Jeans for active ladies with large posteriors - Saturday Night Live * Mr. Boy - formal wear for young men on The Simpsons * Nancy Spumoni - Hey Arnold * Papaya Republic - Dykes To Watch Out For * Paradise Kiss - Paradise Kiss * Potato Republic - Spinal Tap * Pro Laps - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Rat's Off To You! - Tom Goes to the Mayor * Sub Urban - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Threadgold's Thoroughgrip Garterettes - The World of Beachcomber * Valentine lingerie - Dallas * Veronica's Closet - Veronica's Closet * Victim - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Zip - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Household products * Baby Hammock - Squidbillies * Baby Deathtrap - Squidbillies * Bass-o-Matic - Saturday Night Live * Binford Tools - Home Improvement, Toy Story * Blam-O - What's Happening!! * Bug-Off - Men In Black * Burly Paper Towels - The Simpsons * Karl Farbman furniture - ''Seinfeld * Charlotte's Dead Spider Poison, a joking reference to Charlotte's Web - The Simpsons * The Cornballer - ''Arrested Development * Darling's Household Appliances - ''Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * DEF-CON Owl Poison (Kills Owls Dead) - Futurama * Duzrite - washing soap, It's Always Fair Weather, 1955 film * New Shimmer, the floor wax that's a dessert topping - Saturday Night Live * Ecce Omo - a parody of Omo detergent in Pedro Almodovar's Women on the verge of a nervous breakdown * Fibro-Val detergent - Monty Python's Flying Circus * Freeze-O-Lux coolers - Harvey Birdman * Galaxy Glue - The Incredible Shrinking Woman * Fun Clumps Cat Litter - Mad Magazine * Godti Makers - Mafia-made, nanotechnology-based material synthesizers (Transmetropolitan) * Gritto Soap - The Three Stooges * Gritty Kitty cat litter -- Ren & Stimpy * Happy - Soap and detergent, The Thrill of it All, 1963 film * Highland Epoxy - Upright Citizens Brigade * Izrite - washing soap, It's Always Fair Weather, 1955 film * Klenzrite - washing soap, It's Always Fair Weather, 1955 film * Magical Electro-Monkey - Squidbillies * Mr. Fusion Home Energy Reactor - Back to the Future trilogy * Mr. Sparkle - (Japanese dishwashing detergent) - The Simpsons * Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Nukemaster - microwave from the book, Dumb Bunnies * Oxy-Moron - Parody of Oxy-Clean, Sheep in the Big City * Phat Rascall Bedding -- Tom Goes to the Mayor * Salve! - Universal goop product - Ren & Stimpy * Sanfect disinfectant - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Sears-Kenmore Robotic Mop - Mad Magazine * Señor Clean - Gets it clean, "Sometimes with my penis!" - Robot Chicken * Shinsu knives - Mama's Family" * Slashco knives - The Simpsons * Sopo - Murder Must Advertise by Dorothy L. Sayers * Strong Force Krazy Glue - Futurama * Super Adhesive Industrial Glue - Family Guy * Toddco First Lint Loom - Stroker & Hoop * Toddco Kitchen Campfire! - Stroker & Hoop * Toddco Marguarita Mixer - Stroker & Hoop * Toddco Scrotum Hair Trimmer Rad-Nads - Stroker & Hoop * Toddco Second-Hand Smoker - Stroker & Hoop * Tropical Plumber - Rocko's Modern Life * Wallace Flowright - fountain pen, Laura, 1944 film * Wuzrite - washing soap, It's Always Fair Weather, 1955 film Petroleum products * ARBCO - parody of Arco from G.I. Joe, and a front for their enemy, the Cobra organization * ASSON - "We'll light your Asson fire!" From X-box video game Whacked! (A game show parody game.) * Axxon Oil - parody of Exxon, also from G.I. Joe * π-in-1 Oil - parody of 3-in-1 Oil, Futurama * Aladdin Oil - Reodor Felgen's sponsor in Pinchcliffe Grand Prix * Benthic Petroleum - The Abyss, also seen in Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Twister * Creak Oil - The Simpsons * Chief Oil Co. - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Dynaco - oil company in "Toy Story" * Exxon Monopoly - Parody of Exxon Mobile, Mad Magazine * Lexoil - DC Comics * Mobico gasoline - John Carpenter's Christine * Mobil Dick Whale Oil - parody of Mobil and Moby Dick - Futurama * Mohave Oil Co. - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mom's Moron Oil, for Dumb Robots, Futurama * Mom's Old-Fashioned Robot Oil (made with 10% more love than the next leading brand) - Futurama * Noburpolene - "The only gasoline with added bicarbonate of sodium" - Three Stooges episode Sing a Song of Six Pants * Octan - Fictional Oil product brand used in LEGO Town Theme sets; replaced Shell Oil as Legoland's main fuel presence in the early 1990's. * Petro Mundo - Captain Ron * Roxxon - Marvel Comics * Snake Oil - Rudolf Blodstrupmoen's sponsor in Pinchcliffe Grand Prix * Texxon - Saturday Night Live * Vasalube - Kill Bill Vol. 1 Toys * Nuke Em! - Parody of the Battleship boardgame in the film Robocop * Baby Smokes-A-Lot - doll, Family Guy * G.I. Jew - doll, Family Guy * Chinpokomon - South Park * Krusty Speak and Say, The Simpsons * Tickle-Me-Krusty, The Simpsons * TurboMan, Jingle All The Way * Bag o' Glass - Sold by toymaker Irving Mainway, played by Dan Aykroyd on Saturday Night Live * Doh-Doh - an explosive variant of Play-Doh - Futurama * Drink-N-Say (Mel Gibson Edition) - Mad Magazine * Happy Fun Ball - "Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball." - ''Saturday Night Live * Happy Time Harry - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Harry Potter's Scar Replication Kit - Mad Magazine * Johnny Switchblade - Action figure sold by toymaker Irving Mainway, played by Dan Ackroyd on Saturday Night Live * Kitty Karry-All - Cindy's doll in The Brady Bunch * Li'l Bastard - line of mischief-making kits for young children, often used by Bart Simpson in The Simpsons * Lisa Lionheart - Doll created by Lisa Simpson to compete against other dolls that objectified women in The Simpsons * Log, from BLAM-O - a toy sensation from Ren & Stimpy * Talky Tina - The doll that killed the father (played by Telly Savalas) on The Twilight Zone * Alabama Man-Doll South Park * Funzo - doll, The Simpsons * Silly Ball - actually an ax because Peter fell asleep on the job, Family Guy * Ferris Wheel In-A-Can - ''Mad Magazine * Good Guy Doll - The doll Charles Lee Ray became in the movie Child's Play * The Scott Peterson Pocket Fisherman - Mad Magazine * Scuba Steve - Big Daddy * Tina Talks - Rugrats * Tonka Mob Controlled Cement Mixer - Mad Magazine * Al Harrington's Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man - Family Guy Presents: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Storyhttp://www.wackywavinginflatablearmflailingtubeman.com/ * Malibu Stacey - The Simpsons version of a "Barbie" Doll * The Unpredictable Ball - America's Funniest Home Videos * Tickle-Me-Hellmo - from Jhonen Vasquez's Squee * Silver Shamrock Halloween masks - Halloween III * Lionel Self Derailing Amtrsk Set - Mad Magazine * Uncle Fun's Thumb Removal Kit - Mad Magazine * Ball in a Cup, [Guy Electronics * Bitsumishi - ''Drake & Josh * Bosonanic - Panasonic knock off, "Tokyo Highway Challenge" (Dreamcast video game) * Chandelier-Mo-Stat - Like a themostat but it adjsts the brightness of the chandlier, Futurama * Dethphone - Brand of cell phone's endorsed by Dethklok, nightime minutes start at 11pm. "I really hate's it!" Metalocalypse * Gravistat - a wall-mounted device used to adjust gravity level, Futurama * GameSlave - a handheld gaming console, Invader Zim * The Garry Coleman Grill/MP3 Player, Drake & Josh * Geo, Ipod style MP3 player, Drake & Josh * Hosaka - brand of cyberdecks and other computer gear in Neuromancer * L-17 Manmangler bomb - American Dad * Magnexecutioner - Futurama * Magnetbox, knockoff TV brand The Simpsons * Nishi - brand of electronics, The Big Hit * Okama Gamesphere - South Park's version of the Nintendo Gamecube (Season 5, Towelie's 1st episode) * Ono-Sendai - brand of cyberdecks and other computer gear in Neuromancer * Panaphonics, knockoff TV brand The Simpsons * Satsubishi - Various Electronic Devices, Mama's Family * Sonya - Speakers used in Planet Amazonia Futurama * Sorny, Sony knockoff TV brand The Simpsons * Stop'N'Drop - Suicide booth Futurama * Suck-O-Matic - Huge driveable vacuum cleaner Rocko's Modern Life * Try-Hard 1-11 pacemaker battery - "Picks up where your heart left off." Saturday Night Live * Willard - personal organizer, knockoff of the Wizard brand - Seinfeld 9th season episode "The Wizard" * ALTIMIT, OS brand .hack Other products * ACME products - Looney Tunes * Antfarmytar- guitar filled with ants endorsed by Skwisgaar Skwigelf of Metalocalypse * Akina iconographs - imp-powered "cameras" in Discworld * Arachno Spores - "The fatal spore with the funny name!" - Futurama * Bioalchemic Products - imp-powered personal organisers in Discworld * "The Daily Supernova" - a newspaper, Futurama * Dirty Hoe Topsoil -- The Simpsons * Flemin's Port-a-Can - Now, with juicy shrimp and coconut urinal cakes -- Tom Goes to the Mayor * Gruntmaster 6000 - Dilbert animated series; poorly designed exercise machine * Immaculate Conceptor Mattress - Squidbillies * The Ironic Breeze - Mad Magazine * Keedsler automobiles - Breakfast of Champions by Kurt Vonnegut * Kegelcizer - Futurama * Krebstar Products - The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Laramie Cigarettes - The Simpsons * Lexcorp, Lexoil, Lexair, Lex-Mart etc. - Various brands owned by Lex Luthor in DC Comics * Loose Blood - mysterious product advertised on Firesign Theatre * Manitoba Cigarettes - King of the Hill * Molten Boron - Futurama * Moon Mist Tobacco - The Sirens of Titan by Kurt Vonnegut * Morley Brand Cigarettes - The X-Files * Murderknobs- high end door knobs endorsed by William Murderface of Metalocalypse * Nails Brand Cigarettes - various Kevin Smith films * Nuke'M Alarms - Security company from Maniac Mansion. Only known product is a door that will cause a nuclear meltdown if wrong code is entered. (Nuclear reactor not included). An actual booklet was sold with the game to prevent piracy. * Pickles Nickles - U.S. Treasury nickles endorsed by Pickles of Metalocalypse * Petchow Rat Poison - Saturday Night Live * Pneumatiluxe Control Center - an air tube system - Harvey Birdman * Pocket Surgeon - Squidbillies * Poopin Diggins - The Bob Show * Pregnercise - Futurama * Puppy Uppers - Saturday Night Live * Red Apple cigarettes - various Quentin Tarantino films * Robo-Magic washing machine - Breakfast of Champions by Kurt Vonnegut * Ronco Record Vault - Futurama * Screw You, Pal tires - "If you can find a better set of tires, screw you, pal!" Saturday Night Live * Señor Science Scientific Melting Kit - The Brak Show * Señor Science Carnivore Footwear Removal Device - The Brak Show * Shankman's Rubbing Compound - "When something needs rubbing, think Shankman!" Futurama * Sketch-N-Etch - doodling machine in a couch gag in The Simpsons * Squirrel Away - Rocko's Modern Life * Sunblock 3000 - Fictional bodypaint meant to protect against the sun's rays in the film Robocop 2 * Skwisarmytar- swiss-army knife like guitar endorsed by Skwisgaar Skwigelf of Metalocalypse "It has a toothpick!" * Takuro Spirit - fictional automobile from The Dark Tower series by Stephen King * Thompson's Teeth - "The only teeth strong enough to eat other teeth!" Futurama * Ubik - From the Philip K. Dick novel of that name. "Safe when used as directed". * Va-poo-rise - vaporizes dog poop, Envy * Zinthos - a cure-all not meant for everyone from the animated Teen Titans